Long Patrol
The Long Patrol is a specialized, elite army of hares that live at Salamandastron and are commanded by the resident Badger Ruler of the mountain. As in a military, they are divided into a specific hierarchy of rank and function. Though hares have served under a badger at Salamandastron for as long as anybeast can remember, it was the first modern badger lord, Brocktree, that organized them into an actual regiment that became henceforth known as the Long Patrol. Prior to the name "Long Patrol", the fighting hares of Salamandastron were called "Stonepaw's Stalwarts." The Long Patrol has seen many different levels of size and organization over the seasons, and seemed to reach a peak in the time of the Badger Lady Cregga Rose Eyes. She commanded a force of about 1000 hares and had several specialized ranks. The size has fluctuated constantly with different Badger Lords. Under Rawnblade Widestripe and Boar the Fighter there were around 10, and under Urthstripe the Strong there were about 40. However, Sunflash the Mace and Brocktree were both said to have had large numbers. Since Cregga had 1000 hares at the mountain the numbers have not changed much. Hares of the Long Patrol are perilous in battle and are feared by vermin everywhere. Though they are occasionally lazy and they almost always eat a lot, the hares are good creatures that exist to rid the world of evil! Known Members of the Long Patrol Generals *Dorothea Duckfontein Dillworthy (appears in Lord Brocktree) Colonels *Clary (appears in Mariel of Redwall) *Cornspurrey (appears in The Long Patrol) *Eyebright (appears in The Long Patrol) *Gorsebloom (mentioned in High Rhulain) *Sandgall (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Whippscut (appears in Triss) Officers *Brigadier Buckworthy Crumshaw (appears in Rakkety Tam) *Brigadier Thyme (appears in Mariel of Redwall) *Hedgepaw (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Sabretache (appears in Outcast of Redwall) Majors *Cuthbert Blanedale Frunk (appears in High Rhulain) *Perigord Habile Sinistra (appears in The Long Patrol) Captains *Cheeva (appears in The Long Patrol) *Derron Fortindom (appears in Rakkety Tam) *Fleetrunn (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Horty (appears in Loamhedge) *Raphael Granden (appears in High Rhulain) *Rockleg (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Tammo (appears in The Long Patrol) *Twayblade (appears in The Long Patrol) Lieutenants *Morio (appears in The Long Patrol) *Big Oxeye (appears in Salamandastron) *Sagetip (appears in High Rhulain) Sergeants *Bann (appears in High Rhulain) *Clubrush (appears in The Long Patrol) *Learunner (appears in Mariel of Redwall) *O'Cragg (appears in High Rhulain) *Torgoch (appears in The Long Patrol) *Sapwood (appears in Salamandastron) *Widepaw (appears in Triss) *Wonwill (appears in Rakkety Tam) Corporals *Butty Wopscutt (appears in Rakkety Tam) *Drubblewick (appears in High Rhulain) *Ellbrig (appears in The Long Patrol) *Rubbadub (appears in The Long Patrol) Archers *Bart Thistledown (appears in Salamandastron) *Starbob (appears in Salamandastron) Runners *Algador Swiftback (appears in The Long Patrol) *Deodar (appears in The Long Patrol) *Pieface Baggscut (mentioned in The Taggerung) *Reeve Starbuck (appears in The Long Patrol) Gallopers *Dauncey (appears in Rakkety Tam) *Kersey (appears in Rakkety Tam) *Riffle Swiftback (appears in The Long Patrol) Other Members *Bloggwood (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Burdilo (appears in Triss) *Buffheart (appears in Mossflower) *Breeze (appears in Mossflower and Outcast of Redwall) *Bradberry (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Catkin (appears in Salamandastron) *Dewfleck (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Fallow (appears in The Long Patrol) *Ferdimond de Mayne (appears in Rakkety Tam) *Flibber (appears in High Rhulain) *Flummerty (appears in Rakkety Tam) *Flunkworthy (appears in Rakkety Tam) *Floke (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Folderon (appears in Rakkety Tam) *Fordpetal (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Furgale (appears in The Long Patrol) *Gribbsy (appears in High Rhulain) *Honorable Rosemary (appears in Mariel of Redwall and The Bellmaker) *Lancejack Wilderry (appears in Rakkety Tam) *Lupin (appears in Mossflower) *Mem Divinia (appears in The Long Patrol) *Midge Manycoats (appears in The Long Patrol) *Mobbs (appears in High Rhulain) *Moonpaw (appears in Salamandastron) *Pasque Valerian (appears in The Long Patrol) *Pennybright (appears in Salamandastron) *Portan (appears in High Rhulain) *Porty (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Quartle (appears in High Rhulain) *Rockjaw Grang (appears in The Long Patrol) *Ryeback (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Seawood (appears in Salamandastron) *Shangle Widepad (appears in The Long Patrol) *Shorebuck (appears in Mariel of Redwall) *Shorebuck (Salamandastron) (appears in Salamandastron) *Starbuck (appears in Mossflower and Outcast of Redwall) *Sundew (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Tare (appears in The Long Patrol) *Tarquin Longleap Woodsorrel (appears in Mariel of Redwall) *Thistle (appears in Salamandastron) *Trowbaggs (appears in The Long Patrol) *Turry (appears in The Long Patrol) *Windpaw (appears in Salamandastron) Sects Fur and Foot Fighters Border Patrol *Basil Stag Hare (appears in Redwall and Mattimeo) *Ffring (appears in Mossflower) *Harebell (appears in Mossflower) *Honeydew (appears in Mossflower) *Trubbs (appears in Mossflower) *Willow (appears in Mossflower) *Wother (appears in Mossflower) Books The army of The Long Patrol appears in Lord Brocktree, Mossflower, Mariel of Redwall, Outcast of Redwall, Salamandastron, The Long Patrol, The Taggerung, Triss, Rakkety Tam, and High Rhulain. Category:Hares Category:Heroes Category:Tribes/Groups